


Moving on

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Questioning, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After the biting incident and the talk with his husband, Stiles has a conversation with his father about his future.* This continues chapter 34 since we are back at the present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to WhenAngelsFall, faultsandgrowingfears, swirllover95, Potters_Impala, maegi_jessiya_stark, What_The_Hell, LoveStiles and Mikesh2 for sharing your opinion about the last chapter, it means a lot that you're still interested in this story and you have a second to let me know.
> 
> This chapter is quite different, so I really don't know what to expect but I felt it was time to come back to the present.
> 
> This is something I wrote months ago, therefore any similarity with the last season of the series (which didn't happen in this universe) is just a coincidence. I hope some people will like it and also the fact that I've posted it just a week after the last chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much to [WhenAngelsFall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAngelsFall/pseuds/WhenAngelsFall) for her lovely beta and support.

"Hi," Stiles says as he enters his father's office. "Do you have a minute?"

"What are you doing here?" The sheriff asks.

"I wanted to tell you something," Stiles says, taking a seat.

"How are things with Jackson?"

"Well, things are different this time. I guess, you could say that everything is going in the right direction..." Except for the biting detail, but he's not going to discuss that with his father. "But anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"I'm glad to hear it. So, what did you want to tell me?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about what I'm going to do with my life now, you know? Because I can't be waiting to get my memories back forever. I need to move on. I need to start again, don't you agree?"

"I..." The sheriff is speechless for a few seconds. This is not the topic of conversation he was expecting. "Move on? I thought you said that things with Jackson were better? What do you mean?"

"Jackson has nothing to do with this. Actually, since I came out of the coma I've focused all my time and energy in my personal life. Thinking about Daniel, Jackson, our life together... all of that. But what about my job? My career? Jackson has never asked me about it and neither have you... and I'm not really sure why."

"I don't think that's the case. Jackson wants you to focus on yourself, getting better, and on your relationship with Daniel and with him... That's what's important to him. I'm sure he doesn't care if you are working or not. He wants you to be happy and so do I. There's always time to get back to work... when you're ready," the sheriff says.

"When I'm ready?" Stiles frowns. "And when's that going to be exactly? When I get my memories back?"

"I'm not a doctor. I don't know." The sheriff crosses his arms. "You know I can't answer that."

"Exactly." Stiles nods. "You don't know. Nobody knows because the truth is that most probably they aren't coming back. And if they don't come back, I can't go back to work. I can't do the job I studied for and I can't pretend to be qualified to be the director of a company I know nothing about. So, it's just stupid to keep waiting for something to magically happen when so far, I don't remember anything about my career or my time at college."

The sheriff licks his lips unsure what to say. "Yes, I can see why you're worried about it. I wish I could do something--"

"But there is nothing that you... or anybody else can do. So, I've been thinking about it and having Daniel and with the baby coming, and Jackson... like, I really can't go back to school... actually, I can't really picture myself in that scenario... it would be too complicated for everybody. But I could attend the police academy here in Beacon Hills for sixteen weeks--"

"Wait, you want to be cop?" The sheriff interrupts him, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I was thinking about it... but yeah, that's the idea... why, you think it's crazy, don't you?" Stiles was afraid that his father would say something like that and if he says that, just imagine what his husband will say.

"Son, I..." The Sheriff starts.

"You can't really be that surprised." Stiles waves his arms. "For what I can still remember, I've always been interested in what you do, in stopping the bad guys... and I helped to solve many of our supernatural cases. I have no idea why I decided to go to college back then... but right now, I feel like this is what I should do next. I think I could be good at this thing and eventually, make detective..."

The Sheriff is taken aback for a moment. "You've really thought about this a lot, haven't you?" The sheriff says, waving his right arm.

"Yes, I have... and you know, I wanted to have your support before telling Jackson. I'm not sure how well he's going to take it. And you seem to know him better than I do... so, yeah..."

"I admit I'm surprised. And yes, I'd rather you worked in a less dangerous field... but no, I don't think it's that crazy," the sheriff admits.

"You don't?" Stiles says surprised.

"Well, no... Not that I ever wanted you to follow in my footsteps, but I'm not going to lie and say that it never crossed my mind. So, I mean, if you're sure... If you're _convinced_ that it's what you want to do, of course, I'll support you. I'll need time to get used to the idea though... this is all very unexpected."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really." The sheriff nods.

Stiles lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thanks, dad. I'm pretty sure. I know it won't be easy but I know I can do it..."

"Look, I understand why you came here to tell me this," the sheriff says, waving his right arm. "And I'm glad you told me but if you're worried about anybody's opinion, it should be Jackson's, not mine."

"So, you think that he won't approve, right?" Stiles bites his lip.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how he's going to react, but I don't think that he'll be crazy about it, just like your mother was never crazy about my line of work either... not everybody can be married to a cop, you know? That's just how it is. But people make sacrifices all the time and he's made a few... so, just talk to him. He loves you," the sheriff says matter-of-factly. "I imagine that he'll understand it."

"Okay," Stiles says, thinking about everything his father just said. "Yeah. I know I have to tell him." Stiles has been thinking about doing it for almost a week now but he never seems to know how to start that conversation.

"Don't overthink it so much. Just tell him." The sheriff can see the uncertainty in Stiles's expression very clearly, it's an expression he hadn't seen in a long time, just like that day Stiles admitted that Jackson was his boyfriend and he remembers it perfectly.

"Believe me, I'm trying... And I will... I will tell him later today. I have to go now, I need to buy a few things." Stiles says, getting up.

"Okay. Let me know how it goes then."

"Yeah. I will." Stiles nods. "Thank you, dad."

Stiles heads back to his car.

The sheriff runs a hand through his hair as he sees him go and wonders what just happened. This is the last thing he expected when he got up that morning. He's thinking about Jackson and his grandchild and he knows this won't be easy for them, at least at first. But what he said is true, it doesn't feel like a crazy idea. His son has always had good instincts, so he's probably just still in shock. Maybe tomorrow it will seem like a good decision. He hopes so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it. I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> It would be really lovely to have some feedback but I guess some people already know that.


End file.
